


Love and Admiration

by PrincessGleam



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessGleam/pseuds/PrincessGleam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's bored, but bugging Loki isn't always the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Admiration

Long, pale fingers moved each page over once it was read through so the act could be continued on the next. It was something really boring to watch, but the billionaire had nothing better to do and at least the view was good. Loki read a lot. And by a lot, Tony thought a bit too much. Honestly, it wasn’t like he didn’t like reading himself really, but the amount the god next to him did was boring, especially when they could be doing something that involved leaving the book on the table next to their clothes as they tangoed.

It have been a good half an hour, maybe forty-five minutes of him watching emerald orbs scan the page in front of them and flipping page more quickly than most humans would using the pale fingers that he would rather have tangled in his hair right now. He should be rewarded with this new record time before his patience had been burned to the dust of ash before being swept up in the wind. And he could only think of one reward he wanted right now.

He took in a breath and opened his mouth to let out some charming, yet blunt words, but was only stopped by the voice of someone who was even more skilled in getting what he wanted than him. “No,” the trickster said with a firm tone.

“I didn’t even say anything,” Tony said, faking innocence in the situation.

“You were about to.” Loki turned a page as he still read. The words exchanged didn’t even slow him.

“You don’t even know what I was going to say.”

“You were going to ask to make love. You are not hard to predict.”

There was a huff in a response before the chocolate-eyed grown man slumped down on the sofa just like a small child being told to behave would act in defiance. He crossed his arms before he looked forward at the wall where a modern art piece hung on the wall. That even added to his boredom. He wasn’t quite sure how, but it did. Still, it was something to look at. He stared at it for several minutes until the random colors and shapes turned into what looked like two people having sex. Everything was tormenting him.

He turned his head to look back at Loki who was still staring at the text on the pages of the book. A smirk crossed his lips before he nuzzled his way under the god’s arms and let his head rest on his lap. He looked up at him to only find his expression hadn’t changed, he merely just held the book out further to adjust for the space lost in front of him. Frowning a little, Tony reached up and poked Loki in the cheek. “Hey, hey,” he whispered quietly.

“Anthony, no,” Loki responded in a dull, bored tone.

“No, what?” He gave him a look of innocence, but continued to poke his cheek.

“You are being insufferable and I will not make love to you.”

“Now you see, I was thinking you would make love with me. That fixes the condition you have.” There was silence after that comment and Tony assumed that meant Loki was now ignoring him. He sighed loudly and dramatically as he turned his head and looked at the picture on the wall. “Have you ever noticed how that picture looks like two people having sex?”

“You have quite a way of ruining the art in your home.”

“It’s all about interpretation.” He looked up at Loki. “That’s the point of art.”

“I believe it is of a god stabbing his lover in the eye while beating him with the book he is reading.”

Tony shrugged a little. “Interpretation, what’re ya gonna do?”

There was silence between the two then, but it didn’t last longer than Tony’s patience. “What are you reading anyway?” He reached up and took the book from Loki’s hands, looking right at the cover before the raven-haired god could snatch it back up. “Pride and Prejudice? Really? Booooring. You’re picking that over me?”

Loki found his page quickly, casting Tony a glare, but still went right back to reading. “It is the more… how do you and the other mortals put it? ‘Classy?’”

The billionaire slid his head out from his lover’s lap then and got up off the couch. “Fine, fuck your book then, White Witch.”

“I do not appreciate being compared to an antagonistic witch who could not successfully complete her plan in ending the lives of four mortal children not even native to her world.” Loki still did not look up from the book.

“Whatever, maybe I’ll go see if Thor’ll have sex with me.” Tony started for the elevator.

“I have doubt, however I do wish you the best of luck.”

He sighed before he paused for a moment in his steps to the elevator. What in the world was going to work? Even using Thor didn’t work this time. What was even so great about the damned book? He shook his head. There had to be something that would work. And then it hit him and it caused a smirk to crack across his face.

The smirk fell before he turned back to Loki with a neutral expression on his face. “’My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you."

Silence was in the room for at least a minute, but it wasn’t long before the book was closed and on the table and Loki took quick, but smooth strides over to Tony and took hold of the front of his shirt. He then pulled him behind himself on the way to the master bedroom. “If you so much as utter one more word, you better pray that Odin will force me to keep from killing you painfully.”


End file.
